


Oh, Dib-Worm?

by solitudedaydream



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Worms, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Bottom Worms, Crack Fic, Delusions, Dude I legit don't know why you would click on this, Hive Mind, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Paraphilias, Porn With Plot, Switch Dib (Invader Zim), Top Dib (Invader Zim), Top Worms, Unplanned Pregnancy, WaDR, Worms, ZADF, because it was requested a few times, not safe for life, this is old but the story must be told, worm hivemind, you can blame The Arcana Fandom for this cursed shit, you may get a part two if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudedaydream/pseuds/solitudedaydream
Summary: Your name is DIB MEMBRANE. YOU ARE 21 EARTH YEARS OLD.You get pretty excited by the PARANORMAL and MAY NOT BE IN FULL POSSESSION OF YOUR MENTAL FACULTIES. But really, who is now a days? You belong to a RATHER OBSCURE CULT CALLED THE SWOLLEN EYEBALL. That doesn't happen to be YOUR ONLY CULT AT THE MOMENT but you digress. You enjoy LEARNING ABOUT MOTHMAN, BIGFEETS AND ALIENS. In fact your BEST FRIEND/EX-ENEMY is an ALIEN. Right now you've come to enjoy MANY OTHER THINGS that most would never come around to but when has that ever deterred you? A lot happens IN THE WOODS that STAYS IN THE WOODS.
Relationships: Dib/Worms (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Oh, Dib-Worm?

The crisp night air bites softly at your skin as you make your way through the heavily wooded area, trying to make way of the brush and foliage. This is an all too familiar path you walk down, unfortunately, as you have fallen further and further into your harsh desire for a certain kind of flesh. The flesh that is slick with temptation far before you even touch it and the softest texture that is undeniable to you.

“Dib, you can’t keep doing this.” You had thought to yourself firmly, just this morning, actually. “You have to stop now. It’s getting weird.” 

Yet, here you were once again going to the perfect place for your fantasies to be quenched. At one point this was a very regular thing but you’d been trying to cut down on it. Now with winter just around the corner you can’t stop yourself from coming back. For one, the worms will be dying out in the cold soon and second, they will be laying eggs. Thankfully that means that the worms will continue on (despite the wait time) and while you don’t know exactly how the egg laying process works, it only serves to turn you on further at the thought of the eggs being inside you. 

When you reach the clearing you’d found many years ago, the smell of the fresh dirt hits your senses and just the association was exhilarating. You’d kept the area very well set up for them to become numerous and healthy. 

Your worms were just under the surface of that layer of dirt.

You take a shaky breath and just decide to get on with it. 

Just stripping out of your clothes and damn it you’re already semi-hard. What the fuck? Whatever. It’s not like you’d just settle with one round for today anyway. You’re out a bit earlier tonight anyway but you doubt anyone would find you. 

Once you’d taken off all your clothes, you lay onto the dirt and immediately can feel some of them squirm under you. Your worms are waking at the light pressure and responding on command. You can’t help the slightly cracked laugh you let out at the feeling. You start to poke and prod at the surrounding dirt, fishing for them and, with your expert hand, it doesn’t take long to get them. 

Their long, squirming and wet bodies take up all space in your mind and fill your senses as they make contact with your own body. You place them on your chest to start, just to feel them move across your body. You are having a hard time handling your arousal as the worms graze your skin, leaving slime in wake of every movement.

For some odd reason unrelated to the entire situation, you briefly wonder where your good friend Zim is. You quickly try to dismiss the thought though as it’s kind of a boner killer to think of your friends at a moment like this.

Maybe trying to hold off on this was a bad move because now you were far more turned on than you should be at this point. You look longingly at the worms for a moment before just saying fuck it. You need them and you need them right now. 

You go to bring more worms to the surface only to realize they were almost pooling around you. It’s a complete surprise to you but it may be your body heat that is attracting them? They are surrounding you at this point like that one meme with the white girl on the couch. You know what I’m talking about. Yeah. That’s you right now.   
  
Anyway, the worms.   
  
You’re surrounded and you can even feel them heading there all on their own. Between your legs you can feel them wriggling and almost seeking your warmth. “Fuck…” you curse with shaky breath at the feeling. They won’t go in on their own but you can most definitely help them out. That is no problem at all. With a need like that, it’s serious. 

Moving your hand down between your legs, past your cock despite it’s feral need to be touched right now, your fingers attempt to get some of the gently wriggling worms inside your entrance. They seem eager for the warmth and you groan at the feeling of them going inside you. Slowly but surely you get a fair amount inside you and when you feel one brush up against your prostate and your body shudders. What a tease that one was. 

The worms start to become a bit more active once they’re inside you for a moment. The feeling of them exploiting your hole makes you squirm and moan under the pressure. Your body aches, contracting around them happily. More seem to be brushing against your prostete now and you can only hope that by some chance it’s egg laying time for any of them. How lewd.

Your dick twitches as one of the worms seems to have made its way south as well, curling around the base slightly and you let out a whine. They were being really feisty this time around, almost seeming to take control of the situation but you didn’t mind that at all. 

Gently, you encourage more of the worms feeling up your body to move towards your crotch before starting to touch yourself at all. The feeling of the worms surrounding and feeling up the base of your dick teasingly had your thighs shaking. As you stroke yourself you almost don’t realize that many more of them were starting to prod at your back entrance. What is this? An open house? What are you doing? 

If god exists he’s either really disappointed or he gets it completely. I hear he’s into some really weird shit, not gonna lie.   
  
Ahem.   
  
Anyway,   
  
You can’t help yourself as you readily move your hand once more to open up your ass. This was a little more complicated but as usual your worms were there to help a bro out. Using the smile you gathered from playing with them on your hands, you press your finger into the ring on muscle slowly to open up. It doesn’t take long until you have a second finger in but your only worry now is that you're becoming very sensitive. 

Another curse passes your lips as you help the worms into your depths. Your body is like the ocean or whatever. 

With your insides completely filled, you aren't sure if you're gonna last long now. Your body quivers as you start to jerk yourself off faster and faster. When the worms do start to bunch up against your prostate again and that is when you really start to lose it. Despite being out in the open with no cover but the array of trees around you, the sounds coming from your are loud and undeniably lewd. You can’t hold back from these feelings of being completely used like a toy for them. Something they can infest and breed. 

You’d held off long enough or so your body thinks and you finally do hit your climax with a loud scream. The worms seemed to hit the spot just long enough to just send you over the edge and it aches as they continue the assault after you’ve cum. 

It’s going to be a very long day...

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my homie [YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE] for giving me the OK to share this hell-fic.  
> 


End file.
